more troubles to follow
by Charmedelicious
Summary: a face from piper,prue and phoebe's past comes and drops a bomshell on them prue's still dead paige is there set 6 months after the ultimate battle this is my first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place 6 months after the ultimate battle, Paige is staying at the manor because her and henrys house is getting decorated and Phoebe is at the manor all the time but lives in her condo with coop Billie is earning back the sisters trust and helps them out with demons_

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

He was stood on the front porch of the Halliwell manor hesitating whether or not to knock but just as he cowered and was about to leave the front door flew open to reveal Paige Matthews.

"hi can I help you? "Paige said wondering who this man was, Paige had been bored sat in the window and she noticed the man wondering around the front porch so she just decided to open the door whether he knocked or not.

"um... yeah is piper or phoebe Halliwell in at the moment?" the man asked looking at her strangely wondering if someone else lived at the manor because he didn't recognise this woman.

"well piper's not in at the moment but phoebe is in would you like me to get her for you?"Paige asked rather quickly.

"uh ..yes please." Paige noticed the man fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket and started to wonder how he knew her sisters.

" ok ...oh where's my manners ,here come in." Paige ushered him in as he followed her in to the living room."excuse me a sec" Paige said as she walked out of the living room to the bottom of the stairs

"PHOEBE SOMEONE S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Paige shouted loudly.  
"OKAY COMING" Phoebe replied loudly shouting down the stairs

Paige re-enters the living room and sits on the sofa across from the man "so how do you know my sisters ..." Paige left a long pause expecting him to tell her his name when phoebe entered the room.

"so who do we have h.." phoebe stopped talking as her eyes widened in shock.

"BANE" Phoebe said in suprised and shocked tone.

"long time no see phoebe"said Bane.

_A/n Please can I have at least 3 reviews so I can carry on with my next chapter ,Trust me the story gets a lot better in the up coming couple of chapters.  
So please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe kept her gaze on bane as he did on her until Paige got their attention "uh guy's can someone please tell me what's going on?" Paige said in a clearly annoyed tone wanting to know why her sister was so shocked to see this man her sisters obviously knew.  
"uh... Bane this is mine and piper's sister Paige ,well longlost sister." 

"uh...Paige this is Bane, me, Piper and Prue met him about six years ago when Barbas got him to hire a assassin to kill us...but um ...long story short we put him in prison but a few months later some demons were after him and broke him out of prison to try and kill him but he got away and kidnapped Prue to help him and at first she refused but the she realised she could trust him and then we helped him and then he went back to prison" phoebe rambled barely taking any breaths.

"oh ok." Paige said wide eyed trying to digest all the information he sister just gave her. "so you new Prue before she..." Paige trailed off

"yeah I did Prue was the most wonderful woman I've ever known." said Bane sadly

"so you know that Prue died?" asked phoebe.

"yeah I read about her funeral in the newspaper, I know its late but I am sorry for your loss."said Bane

"thank you." said phoebe honestly.

"wait, Bane you didn't brake out again did you ?"Phoebe asked worriedly

" what , no I got parole for good behaviour"Bane said calmly

"Oh okay, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here?"asked phoebe as Piper entered the the house "PHOEBE,PAIGE!" called piper "in here." said phoebe

"what are you doing in here pheeb's" said piper entering the living room then turning her gaze to Bane.  
"BANE" said wide eyed with surprise and shocked look like phoebe had ."what are you doing here"

"that's just what I asked him piper." said phoebe,

Bane looked nervous under all of the sisters' gaze."uh well where shall I start uh...well I was let out of prison a couple of days ago but when I was packing up my stuff to go the whole room froze, then some bright white lights came down and turned in to a woman in a gold robe-"

"an elder" interrupted phoebe .

"huh" said Bane."oh nothing ,carry on" said phoebe.

"anyway, I asked her who was she and what did she want and she started to tell me that I was destined for great things ,I asked her what she meant and she told me to find the help of good magic... And well here I am" said Bane with a look that said he had more to tell them, but the sisters didn't notice.

"ok...thanks for explaining but how do you expect us to help you ,...well unless we"

"Wait piper there's more." Bane interrupted. "ok go on." urged piper

"well when she told me to find the help of good magic I asked her what she meant ...and then she took down her hood" said bane clearly not finished with what he had to say.

"yeah and"urged Paige

"well the woman...uh...it was Prue"Bane blurted out.

_Ok I know I said I'd wait till I had three reviews to upload the next chapter but I couldn't wait Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE IF I DID THINGS WOULD HAVE TAKEN A HELL OF A DIFFERENT TURN BUT THAT'S OKAY COZ I CAN WRITE WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN IN MY FANFIICTIONS INSTEAD. (LOL) 

_I know I haven't included any other characters apart from Piper, Paige Phoebe and Bane in my first two chapters so in this chapter I'm going to include other characters (that are from charmed_).

Scene: Magic school

" kids its nap time, so get your teddy bears and lay down ok!" said Billie. Leo had asked Billie to run the nursery today because Miss. Donavon was of sick and Billie accepted, she always liked kids but never realized how exhausting it could be to look after a whole class of magical four year olds.  
"ok" the whole class of toddlers said in unison .  
Billie was putting crayons laid all over the floor back in their pots when Leo entered the room

" hi Billie"whispered Leo trying not to wake the sleeping children

"hey Leo" she whispered back.

"have the kids been behaving good for you?" asked Leo

"they have been little angels,i'm just so worn out i didn't realise looking after a bunch of kids could be so exhausting"

"yeah especially magical kids" said Leo

"yeah but you know what i've actually learn't something from this"

"really what" questioned Leo

"to avoid eye contact when kids try to use the puppy dog eyes on you to get what they want"Leo chuckled at billies response.

"yeah kids are pretty smart when it comes to getting what they wan't" stated Leo

"yeah i've noticed" replied Billie

Cut to the manor-

All the sisters looked at bane stunned until Piper bravely broke the silence

"w-what do you mean you saw Prue she's dead" Piper said clearly angry at what Bane had said.

"I know Piper,but i wasn't imagining things i know what i saw"said Bane

"YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK IN TO OUR LIVES TELLING US THAT OUR DEAD SISTER THE ONE THAT WE LOVED AND CARED ABOUT SO MUCH CAME AND SAW YOU HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT"shouted Piper storming out of the living room and heading up the stairs when Phoebe managed to speak up

"piper where are you going"

"TO GET SOME ANSWERS"shouted back piper entering the attic.

phoebe turned her gaze back to bane

"are you sure it was Prue"asked phoebe

"absolutely" replied Bane

"what did she say when she took her hood down" Paige spoke up

"nothing...,she just smiled at me and nodded her head and the disappeared in white lights and the room unfroze" said Bane as Paige turned to look at phoebe

"do you think she's an elder" Paige asked phoebe

"m-maybe i don't know i ...just know" stuttered phoebe.

Paige gave phoebe a sympathetic look,she was just ans shocked as phoebe and Piper at what Bane said but because she never new Prue she did't know what to say or feel

"c'mon let's go to the attic and talk to piper and try to get some answers"

"ok" replied Phoebe "bane you stay down here we wont be long" she said as she and Paige exited the room and headed up the stairs to the attic.

cut to the attic-

phoebe and Paige entered the attic to see piper arranging candles

"piper what are you doing"asked Paige

"i'm gonna summon grams and try to get some answers out of her,i mean she's obviously not telling us something...so you gonna help me" Paige and phoebe glanced at each other and phoebe nodded

"OK then"said piper as her and hers gathered around the outside of the circle of candles and began to chant

_hear me now,hear my cries,_

_spirit from the other side,_

_cross now the great divide. _

"hello my darlings" said penny halliwell as she appeared (grams) stepping out of the circle becoming a solid body

"don't _hello my darlings_ us grams we summoned you for answers" said and angry piper

"answer about what "said penny innocently but knowing what her granddaughter was talking about.

"about Prue" said phoebe.

"girls you know i cant tell you anything about Prue"answered penny

"but i can" said a voice .Piper,Phoebe.Paige and penny turned to look at the door to see the person the answer came from but when the saw who it was all their jaws dropped as they realized who it was

a very alive looking Prue


	4. Chapter 4

**_I dont own charmed but if i did it would be so cool but i don't so on with the story_**

****

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and penny were all stood in shock gazing on a very alive looking Prue as piper spoke up "Prue is that you." said piper with tears streaming down her face

"Yes its me piper." Prue replied

"So...no hugs?"

As soon as Prue finished her sentence phoebe and piper practically sprinted over to the other side of the room to hug there big sister who they had missed so dearly over the last five and a half years.

"Prue we have missed you so much."said Phoebe

"i know i've missed you too" said Prue starting to cry

"oh hi grams." said Prue

"hello darling i'm so glad your here."

"how are you here." asked phoebe

"i'll answer that question but first I have to do something." said Prue letting go of Phoebe and Piper as Paige just stood there uncomfortably not knowing what to do when Prue held her arms out

"Paige I still haven"t got a hug from you yet" Prue said happily because now she finally got to meet her baby sister.

A huge grin plastered across Paige's face as she walked over and hugged Prue "i'm so happy to finally meet you Prue I've heard so much about you ."

"Not bad things I hope."

"oh you know no one can say a bad thing about y..." penny said not finishing what she was saying and looked up

"I'm so sorry to ruin this moment girls but I have to go now the heavens are calling." said penny with a sad smile

"be safe, my darlings."and with that she disappeared in lights off up in to the heavens.

Prue turned to face all of her sisters "well i bet your all wonering how i am here,well let's go downstairs and i'll explain everything."

"oh piper are you cooking i'm starved i haven't eaten in like... five and a half years" said prue headding down the stairs

as piper shook her head with a big smile with only one thought in her hea _she's back_

**_the explinations of prues being there will be in the next chapter_**

_**Like** it, don't like it please review I know it's been like a week since the last chapter but I was busy and I still am.  
I'm sorry that this chapter is extremely short but my next chapters will be more regular and longer than this one go on you no you want to press that pretty purple button hehehehe (well I hope you do lol.)_


End file.
